El Profeta de la Muerte
by Isady
Summary: La guerra acabó y es hora de seguir con la vida. Draco tiene un accidente que le otorgará un oscuro don. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1**

Se encontraba cursando su último año en Hogwarts por orden del Wizengamot, que tras un juicio corto donde fue declarado culpable, solo de haber dejado entrar mortifagos en Hogwarts, y siendo menor de edad, su condena solo había sido la obligación de terminar sus estudios. Su madre, Narcissa, había sido absuelta de todo cargo y puesta en libertad en un juicio aún más corto. La verdadera tragedia en su familia había sido el juicio de su padre. Fue un juicio largo y difícil, donde la gran mayoría de los magos del tribunal quería achacarle crimines cometidos por otros mortifagos ya muertos, pero que habían sido perpetuados en la mansión. Al final la sentencia no había sido tan dura, treinta años de prisión en Azkaban y la decomisación de toda la fortuna Malfoy. La mayor parte de la comunidad mágica consideraba que el Wisengamot había sido más que blando con su padre, en cambio Draco y su madre se sentían devastados. El dinero no era del todo un problema ya que su madre tenía una pequeña fortuna propia, pero saber a Lucius, amado padre y marido, en Azkaban era terrible. Treinta años podía ser una largo tiempo…

Draco se sentía devastado, pero aun así volvió con la cabeza alta a Hogwarts y aguanto estoico cada mala mirada, cada burla cruel, cada golpe o hechizo malicioso recibido. No hablaba con nadie excepto con las hermanas Greengrass y Theodore Nott. Ya no le quedaba ningún amigo en Hogwarts excepto ellos. Goyle estaba en Azkaban y estaría allí dos años por pronunciar el maleficio asesino contra Harry Potter. Crabble murió en la sala de menesteres por su propio fuego. Pansy se había ido al extranjero con su madre luego de que encarcelaran a su padre mortifago. Blaise se había ido, apenas estalló la guerra, con su madre a Italia. Millicent Bulstrode había muerto por culpa de un avada kedavra perdido en el caos de la batalla de Hogwarts.

La verdad es que en sus anteriores años en el colegio nunca había sido muy cercano a Daphne y Theo a pesar de que eran de la misma generación de Slytherin. Theo era demasiado callado para su gusto y Daphne para él solo era la amiga cursi de Pansy. Pero tras la guerra solo quedaban ellos, y habían aprendido a estar unidos, y así soportar el maltrato de que eran objeto por las otras casas.

Ahora se encontraba camino a su clase de pociones con Slughorn. Siempre le había encantado el tema de las pociones y ahora que ya no tenía que dedicarse a los negociones porque ya no tenía fortuna de manejar, pensaba dedicarse a la fabricación y creación de estas. Solo esperaba que la academia donde pensaba estudiar luego, no le cerrara las puertas por ser un hijo de mortifago.

Uno de los peores aspectos de las clases de pociones era que tocaba con los Gryffindor, los cuales eran mayoría porque habían muchos alumnos repitiendo el séptimo año que no habían llegado a completar, en cambio en Slytherin eran apenas siete. Y claro, ahora que las dos comadrejas tenían clase juntas, se dedicaban casi por completo a meterse con él, por más que la sabelotodo o Potter les regañaran todo el tiempo. Él por supuesto se limitaba a ignorarlas, ya tenía suficientes problemas y unos cuantos insultos por parte de los pelirrojos no podían hacerle daño.

Ginny Weasley se sentó adelante suyo, solo para girar cada tanto a decirle una de sus aburridas burlas. Por lo menos cuando él insultaba lo hacía con clase, y con mucho mas ingenio que Weasley. Las contantes pullas no conseguían que perdiera la concentración en su poción, la cual le estaba saliendo perfectamente. Claro, podía estar deprimido y cansado de fingir que no lo estaba, pero el preparar pociones siempre le animaba.

Parece que la chica comadreja al fin se cansó de su falta de atención, porque estuvo a punto de hacer algo sumamente peligroso.

— ¡Detente idiota! —Exclamó—, si le echas fluido de erumpent a mi poción explotaras toda la sala.

Era obvio que la chica quería arruinarle la poción, pero su ignorancia hubiera hecho una explosión tal como para destruir todo el salón. Su pequeño exabrupto atrajo la atención del profesor, quien por supuesto en vez de regañar a Weasley, lo regaño a él, incluso le quito cinco puntos "por alborotar en clases". Draco no pudo hacer más que maldecir en su mente al maldito lameculos de Slughorn y la puta rastrera de Weasley.

Claro, porque desde que se había hecho público que Potter había terminado su relación con la menor de los Weasley, la chica andaba de muy mal humor, mal humor que desquitaba con él. De hecho Draco se pudo dar cuenta de que el niño-que-vivió, y venció claro, parecía un poco distanciado de su amigo pecoso, seguramente a causa del rompimiento con su hermana. Tal situación hacia que también estuviera distanciado de la sabelotodo, que desde el fin de la guerra era pareja de Ron Weasley.

Lo que le parecía extraño a Draco era el hecho de que había pescado varias veces a Potter mirándolo con fijeza. Y los más raro era que las miradas que le dirigía no iban cargadas de desprecio, sino más bien eran una mezcla de curiosidad, lástima y algo más que el Slytherin no conseguía descifrar.

A mitad de la preparación de su poción Draco se amonestó a sí mismo, por haber olvidado un ingrediente importante. Durante un rato debatió consigo mismo sobre ir o no ir a buscar huevos de doxy, ya que Ginny podía echarle algo a su poción mientras él se alejaba. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y caminó en dirección a la estantería con ingredientes. Tomo rápidamente lo que necesita y caminó de regreso.

Su poción quedaría inconclusa. A mitad de camino a su banco, Ron Weasley creyó que sería gracioso verlo empapado con la fétida y por supuesto mal preparada, poción de Longbottom y le volteo el caldero con la extraña mezcla encima. Draco atinó a hacerse a un lado, pero aun así la mezcla le cubrió las manos y parte de su túnica

Al momento sintió un ardor insoportable en sus manos y cada parte de su piel que estaba en contacto con el fluido. Todo paso muy rápido. De un momento a otro solo lograba ver extrañas formas grisáceas mientras un inmenso dolor de cabeza lo asolaba. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza mientas se sentía caer. Jamás llegó a sentir el temido golpe al chocar contra el piso sino que siguió cayendo y cayendo. Su mente empezó a entrar en pánico al ver que no había un final, pero de repente la negrura se fue disolviendo para dar pasó a formas borrosas. Parecían personas, pero no lograba verle el rostro a ninguna. Además cada uno de ellos parecía estar dando gritos espantosos… parecían estar agonizando. A medida que seguía cayendo veía pasar a toda esa gente sufriendo y después simplemente desaparecían cuando sombras les cubrían.

Draco jamás pensó que tamaña desgracia le ocurriría por una estúpida broma de Ron Weasley. Pero tuvieron que pasar muchos días para que se descubriera por fin porqué, tal poción le había otorgado ese oscuro "don".

Nunca llegó al final de su caída. Sus compañeros vieron como simplemente después de que la poción le cubriera parcialmente, lanzó un grito espantoso y se desmayó. Se dio un buen golpe en el suelo y se rajó parte de la nuca, por donde penetró parte de la poción, mezclándose así con su sangre. Todo esto se lo contaría luego Slughorn, cuando despertó en la enfermería. Tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y además sentía un intenso frío, por lo que se arrebujó aún más entre las sabanas.

Junto a su cama se encontraba de pie McGonagall, la nueva directora; Slughorn y Madame Pomfrey. A Draco le costaba trabajo seguir lo que decían, pero todos ellos parecían muy preocupados y le daban constantes miradas de reojo a sus manos. Así que Draco también las miró. Cabe decir que en su interior sintió un poquito de miedo al ver que estaban teñidas de un color completamente negro, incluso sus uñas.

— ¿Por qué mis manos están negras? —preguntó con calma.

Slughorn no aparentaba conocer la razón por la que la poción mal hecha de Longbottom había causado tal efecto en el rubio.

—Ire a interrogar al señor Longbottom sobre que ingredientes uso en su poción. Así lograre discernir el porqué de su estado señor Malfoy. No se preocupe —dijo el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin.

—Supongo que castigaron a Weasley por lo que me hizo.

La directora le contesto diciendo que la comadreja había declarado que había sido un accidente, que de casualidad había derribado el caldero justo cuando el rubio pasaba a su lado. Por supuesto el estúpido de Slughorn apoyo a Weasley en vez de a su propio alumno. Esto no hizo más que encender la ira del rubio, que ya estaba cansado de controlarse ante todo el abuso que estaba recibiendo.

— ¡Claro que NO fue un accidente! Weasley lo hizo apropósito.

El enojo lo llevo a tomar con fuerza la muñeca de su jefe de casa. Al momento del contacto sus ojos quedaron en blanco y una sensación fría y espasmódica recorrió su cuerpo. Los profesores lo observaban con pasmó pero el rubio ya no los veía. Una visión difusa se presentaba ante sus ojos. Lo que veía era a Slughorn sentado en su despacho, con la piel de un enfermizo color verde, parecía un poco más viejo de lo que era en la actualidad. No pudo fijarse en muchos detalles, pero alcanzo a divisar un pequeño frasco en su mano y como le salía espuma blanquecina por la boca, antes de que el profesor apartara con brusquedad su brazo.

Su mirada volvió al presente y el cuadro que tenía adelante suyo era por lo menos extraño. Su mente aún estaba confundida por la corta escena que había visto. Los profesores lo miraban con desconfianza y la enfermera le estaba tocando la frente.

— ¿Qué fue eso señor Malfoy? — le pregunto McGonagall

—No…no lo sé— respondió con inseguridad.

—No sé qué le ocurrió señor Malfoy, pero esa no es manera de tratar a un profesor. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

Draco ni siquiera pudo enojarse ante la injusta baja de puntos, aun se encontraba en shock por la extraña visión que había tenido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los magos abandonaron la habitación y se quedó solo, mientras oía las pisadas de la enfermera en su despacho.

Se puso a cavilar sobre lo que había visto al tocar a Slughorn. ¿Había sido una alucinación? No parecía del todo real cuando la tuvo, parecía más como un sueño. Ahora recordaba las sombras que había visto rodear el lugar, sombras que se iban acercando cada vez más a Slughorn. También recordó sus ojos, y no pudo evitar compararlos con los de los muertos que había visto durante la guerra. ¿Acaso lo que vio fue a su profesor muriendo? No creía que el deseara tanto la muerte del viejo como para tener semejante fantasía vívida.

Al cabo de un rato de tanto pensar sobre lo mismo, se quedó dormido. Después de todo aun le dolía la cabeza por el accidente. Tuvo un sueño raro. Generalmente tenía pesadillas sobre Voldemort y los mortifagos, sobre los meses en que estuvieron en la mansión, sobre personas torturadas por su mano temblorosa, y asesinadas ante sus ojos. Pero no esta vez. Su sueño estaba cubierto de sombras, por donde fuera las sombras avanzaban y amenazaban con cubrirlo todo, pero a él no, a él no llegaban a tocarlo.

Despertó por el ruido de susurros a su alrededor, principalmente por una voz conocida y querida. La voz de su madre.

—Tranquila señora Malfoy. El accidente no fue grave —habló McGonagall— Draco solo se quedara esta noche en observación, y mañana será dado de alta y podrá acudir normalmente a sus clases.

Su madre se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos y fue a sentarse a su lado. Seguramente cuando la directora informó a Narcissa de su estado, se habría preocupado exageradamente. Pero él entendía la preocupación de su madre, después de todo ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro y ella no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, lo que la volvía un poco irracional.

—Estoy bien, mamá—le dijo con suavidad.

Se miró las manos y vio que estas habían recuperado su color normal. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, aunque aún sentía frio, especialmente en sus pálidas manos.

La enfermera y la directora se retiraron para darle un ratito a solas madre e hijo. Narcissa le acarició la frente con cariño.

—Dime la verdad Dragón, ¿te están molestando mucho?

—No más de lo que yo los molestaba antes, madre —intentó tranquilizarla—, no debes preocuparte por mí. Unas cuantas burlas no es algo que no pueda manejar.

—Pues lo de hoy no fue una simple burla —Narcissa frunció el ceño.

—No fue más que un accidente, y como ves ya estoy bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

No quería preocupar a su madre por asuntos insignificantes como esos. Narcissa ya estaba lo suficientemente afligida por tener a su amado marido en Azkaban. Ella le dijo que tenía que irse y él se sintió un poquito desilusionado. La había echado de menos en esos pocos meses de clases.

Antes de que la mujer se pusiera de pie Draco le sujeto las mejillas para darle un beso en la frente, pero al momento sucedió lo mismo que cuando había tocado a Slughorn. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco y empezó a temblar levemente por el frio.

Su madre estaba en la pequeña casa que había comprado después de perder la mansión Malfoy. Sentada en el comedor con una carta entre sus manos, parecía triste. Sombras empezaron a cubrir la habitación y Draco supo que eran un mal presagio. La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron dos tipos, sucios y con la locura manchando sus miradas. Miraron a Narcissa con desprecio y antes de que ella pudiera empuñar la varita le dieron con la cruciatus. Antes de que Narcissa se recuperara del horrible dolor, lo último que su hijo vio fue el destello verde del Avada Kedavra.

Estaba gritando, horrorizado por la vívida visión. La directora había entrado a la amplia habitación seguida de Madame Pomfrey. Su madre le sujetaba por los hombros, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras. Draco por fin reaccionó, cuando la vio allí, delante de él, _viva_.

Aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo y estaba tiritando. Su mamá también parecía asustada y lo miraba con preocupación. Pronto lo rodeo con sus brazos pero él no se atrevió a rodearla de vuelta. La enfermera estaba preguntando qué pasó y su madre se separó un poco de él para responderle.

—No sé qué paso. Nos estábamos despidiendo y de repente los ojos de mi hijo se pusieron en blanco y comenzó a tiritar —ambas mujeres estaban perplejas—. Y sus manos. Sus manos se tiñeron de negro.

Draco bajo la mirada hacia sus manos. Ambas conservaban un color oscuro, gris, como las de un cadáver seco. Pero la oscuridad se desvanecía rápidamente y sus manos volvían a su tonalidad natural

—Draco, hijo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te vi… Vi como ellos… Ellos te mataban. —terminó de decir en un susurro.

Todas guardaron silencio, sin entender porque Draco decía semejante cosa. El rubio intentó explicarse mejor pero la voz le fallaba. La enfermera le dijo a su madre que quizás estaba teniendo alucinaciones como efecto secundario de la poción.

—No… También pasó antes… También vi al profesor Slughorn…

Las mujeres lo escucharon pero no parecieron darle demasiada importancia. Son solo alucinaciones decían y Draco quiso creerlo, pero aún le quedaba el terror y el dolor en el pecho, muy reales, tan reales como la visión que había tenido.

Su madre ya estaba por irse y la enfermera le coloco a él en la mano un vial con poción tranquilizante.

—Madre, por favor, prométemelo. Prométeme que te cuidaras. —le suplicó— Si lo que vi era real…

—Tranquilo Draco. No fueron más que alucinaciones— le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, nada malo me pasara.

Y sin más su madre dejó la habitación.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche a pesar de las pociones que le dio a tomar Madame pomfrey, y tampoco pudo entrar en calor, por más mantas extras que pidió.

****Continuara...

Bueno, quería pedirles a quienes hayan leído el primer capítulo de esta historia, que por favor me dejen un review diciéndome su parecer o sus criticas, Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Autora:** Se me había olvidado mencionar que este fanfic ignora el epilogo, pero ya se habrán dado cuenta ¿no? xD Y muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron un review :D

**Capítulo 2**

Harry miraba fijamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, más concretamente a Malfoy. Ayer había pasado todo el día en la enfermería por el accidente de pociones de Ron había provocado, y hoy se veía más pálido que de costumbre. El rubio no hacía más que juguetear con su comida. Cuando levantó el tenedor para llevárselo a la boca Harry pudo ver como su mano temblaba levemente.

Desde comienzos de su último año que venía observando a Malfoy. Después de la guerra el rubio parecía desmejorado. Aunque su actitud siempre era estoica y desafiante, ya no respondía a los insultos. Además no parecía haber recuperado los kilos que hubo perdido desde que su pesadilla comenzó en sexto.

Harry se sentía extraño respecto al rubio. Era raro ver al aristocrático chico tan apocado. Pero también se sentía reconfortado al ver que Malfoy no parecía darse por vencido pese a su difícil situación. Tenía la sensación de que observar al rubio lo animaba, era algo así como "si él puede seguir con su vida, tú también"

Después de que se llevaran a Malfoy a la enfermería luego del accidente con la poción, Harry no pudo evitar regañar a su amigo por su falta de conciencia. Debía haber sido realmente doloroso el efecto de la poción si el Slytherin había gritado y desmayado así. Ron se enfadó con él porque según decía estaba defendiendo al "maldito hurón". Últimamente Ron siempre parecía estar enfadado con él.

También se sentía solo. Desde que había roto con Ginny parecía haberse distanciado de todos sus amigos. Aunque había dedicado su tiempo a _experimentar_. Desde antes que estallara la guerra se dio cuenta de que sentía cierta atracción hacia algunos chicos. Pero su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones y simplemente había ignorado ese hecho. Luego, durante los meses en que retomó su relación con Ginny, pudo pensar más en el tema. Por supuesto, primero vino la más rotunda negación. Él quería ser normal y acostarse con otros chicos no entraba en esa calificación para él. Pero realmente los magos no tenían problemas con los homosexuales, no los consideraban anormales. Aunque los sangrepura no querían hijos gays, claro, ellos necesitaban herederos.

Un día luego de una pequeña fiesta por el triunfo de Gryffindor en quidditch, Harry había quedado bastante borracho. No se dio cuenta que lo llevó a aquella situación pero de pronto se encontró a si mismo besándose y toqueteando a un chico de sexto, al que apenas conocía de nombre. La situación había sido bastante esclarecedora.

Creía ser bisexual claro, y esa no era una razón para romper con la pelirroja. Tampoco su pequeña infidelidad ya que la chica jamás llegó a enterarse. La razón de su rompimiento fue que no amaba a Ginny, no la _deseaba_, había vuelto a ser para él la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

La menor de los Wealey no se lo tomo nada de bien y durante un par de semanas no le dirigió la palabra. Pero ahora se estaba volviendo bastante fastidiosa con él, parecía querer seducirlo nuevamente sin darse cuenta de que sus intentos eran vanos. Sin contar con que se había vuelto bastante cruel, si no lo era antes, Harry había escuchado muchos de sus insultos hacia Malfoy.

Malfoy… en los últimos días, cuando nadie más lo miraba, Draco dejaba caer su máscara y en su rostro se marcaba su dolor, su tristeza y su cansancio. Harry lo vio un par de veces en esas condiciones y sintió lástima por él. Y también sintió rabia, cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba en condiciones parecidas.

Casi todos los días despertaba de alguna pesadilla. Ya casi ninguna tenía como protagonista a Voldemort. Ahora estaban plagadas de los muertos durante la guerra. De sus seres queridos yaciendo en la batalla de Hogwarts. Por eso miraba siempre a Draco. Ambos estaban luchando por salir a delante luego de perder tanto…

* * *

Draco levantó la mirada de su plato al sentir el peso de una mirada. Se topó de frente con los, asombrosamente verdes, ojos de Potter, que lo miraban con fijeza. Frunció el entrecejo en su dirección intentando una mirada amenazante. Ya se estaba aburriendo de las continuas miradas del cuatro-ojos. Bastante tenía con aguantar el frío que llevaba sintiendo desde ayer. Sí, conseguía abrigarse, con bastante ropa y hechizos de calefacción, pero el gran problema eran sus manos, no había nada que consiguiera hacerlas entrar en calor

Además la alucinación, eso era lo que quería creer que tuvo, lo había dejado muerto de preocupación. No podía evitar sentir esa horrible incertidumbre carcomiéndole el pecho.

En el transcurso de ese tranquilo día Draco consiguió relajarse. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por él y Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne, no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento, cosa que terminó fastidiándole porque él apreciaba su privacidad.

Al día siguiente logro escabullirse la mayor parte de este, porque quería estar solo, así no tenía que fingir que estaba bien. Después de clases se fue a la sala de menesteres y pidió una habitación con un cómodo sofá cerca de una gran chimenea. Le costaba tanto entrar en calor…

Sin más que hacer, se la paso estudiando toda la tarde y también escribió una carta para su madre, guardándola para luego ir a la lechucería. Estaba tan cómodo en la caldeada habitación que ni siquiera bajo a comer y terminó por quedarse dormido. Soñó una escena muy parecida a su segunda alucinación, o sea, como asesinaban a su madre. Despertó gritando, y cuando se dio cuenta de que solo fue una pesadilla, se alegró de estar en la sala de menesteres y no en su dormitorio, odiaría que lo viesen con ese aspecto tan desamparado. Poco a poco consiguió tranquilizarse, lo suficiente, como para darse cuenta de había una especie de sombra rodeándolo. Era como si estuviese más oscuro a su alrededor que en el resto del cuarto.

Draco se levantó del sofá sobresaltado y la oscuridad se disipó. De repente ya no quiso estar solo. Reviso su reloj de pulsera y vio que pasaba de medianoche y rápidamente dejo atrás el lugar para dirigirse a las mazmorras. Iba a paso rápido y al girar en una esquina casi choca con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

— ¡Malfoy! —Exclamó con sorpresa—, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

— ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí a estas horas?

Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin entender en la extraña situación donde se habían encontrado. Harry recorrió el rostro de Draco con la vista notando lo pálido que estaba.

— ¿Te sientes bien Malfoy?

—Ni que hago aquí ni como me sienta es algo de tu incumbencia, Potter.

Draco retomó su camino.

— ¡Espera! —Harry agarró al rubio por el brazo.

— ¡No me toques!

El Slytherin se deshizo con brusquedad del agarre del moreno. Harry se lo quedó mirando con confusión, le parecía que el rubio tenía un aspecto sospechoso.

— ¿En qué diablos andas, Malfoy?

—Ya te dije que lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, ahora ¡déjame en paz!

Y sin más, se fue con paso aireado.

Aunque _no _le interesara lo que pasaba con Potter, una vez acostado en su propia cama, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que hacía el Gryffindor a esas horas por los pasillos. Realmente picaba su curiosidad, pero no era razón suficiente para darle insomnio, así que al rato acabo durmiéndose.

Al día siguiente tuvo otra_ alucinación_.

Cometió un gran error al caminar solo por los pasillos. Theo se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero quería estar un rato solo y le dijo que no hacía falta. Rumbo a la biblioteca se topó de frente con un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw de sexto. Uno de ellos era sangresucia y en el pasado había recibido varios insultos y burlas por su parte. Así que al grupito le pareció la perfecta ocasión para cobrar venganza.

—Por fin te veo a solas Malfoy ¿Qué paso con tus guardaespaldas? —Preguntó con burla—. ¡Oh! es cierto, uno está muerto y el otro está pudriéndose en Azkaban.

—Tú deberías estar haciéndole compañía, a él y a tu padre, maldito mortifago —dijo el otro.

Draco ignoro los insultos y esquivó el primer hechizo, a tiempo para sacar su varita y defenderse. Eran tres contra uno pero el rubio era mucho mejor que ellos en lo que a duelos mágicos se refiere. Pronto se cansaron de lanzarle hechizos que no conseguían penetrar en su escudo y uno de ellos, un chico más bajo que el pero muy fornido, le lanzó un puñetazo.

El golpe fue en su mejilla y estalló un fuerte dolor, aun así consiguió esquivar el segundo golpe. Pero los otros chicos habían decidido cambiar de táctica también y se pusieron uno a cada costado suyo para sujetarle los brazos. Draco se debatió con fiereza y consiguió que uno de ellos le soltara.

A lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar como alguien gritaba a sus agresores que se detuvieran pero Draco ya no supo nada más de la realidad. En su afán de deshacerse de uno de los chicos, tomo su brazo con brusquedad, y al momento de sentir el contacto con la piel se quedó paralizado.

Como las anteriores veces sus ojos quedaron en blanco y los alumnos de Ravenclaw observaron estupefactos como sus manos se teñían de negro. El contacto no duro más de un minuto, minuto en que Draco vio como una versión más madura del chico, caía de una escoba a buena altura y se rompía el cuello al impacto con el duro suelo. Lo último que alcanzo a contemplar, fueron las sombras que cubrían el cuerpo inerte, antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Potter, que lo miraba con preocupación.

—Malfoy… ¡Malfoy! —oía que le decía el moreno, pero en su confusión no podía responder—. ¡Draco, reacciona!

—Po… Potter…

— ¿Estas bien, Draco? ¿Qué pasó?

La última pregunta no iba especialmente dirigida a él, sus agresores aún se encontraban alrededor, y lo miraban tan aturdidos como él mismo se sentía.

* * *

Harry había visto a lo lejos como parecía que un grupo de alumnos estaba golpeando a alguien. A la distancia no alcanzaba a distinguir quienes eran, pero les gritó que se detuvieran mientras se iba acercando. Cuando por fin hubo llegado se encontró con que el chico golpeado no otro más que Malfoy. Pero parecía estar ocurriendo algo raro, porque el rubio parecía desorientado y los otros chicos lo miraban como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Apartando a un Ravenclaw, se puso frente al rubio y lo tomó por los hombros. Dijo su apellido varias veces pero Draco no parecía reaccionar por lo que en otro intento Harry lo llamó por su nombre de pila.

La mirada de Draco tenía cierto matiz de miedo, lo que preocupo aún más a Harry que su mejilla hinchada, seguramente a causa de un golpe.

—Ustedes tres, díganme que pasó —exigió con dureza.

Los muchachos parecieron intimidarse y entre balbuceos intentaron explicarle a Harry lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno nosotros solo estábamos discutiendo con él —Harry no lo creyó ni por un momento—, y de repente se quedó quieto y temblaba y… y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

—Y su mano… su mano sujetó a Bruce y se puso negra, totalmente negra.

El gryffindor los miró con incredulidad, dudando de la extraña historia que le estaban contando. Pero para ese momento Draco había vuelto al presente por completo. Sin decir una palabra a nadie se abrió paso a empujones y empezó a caminar rápidamente. Harry se gravó el rostro de los chicos de Ravenclaw en la mente para luego acusarlos y siguió al rubio.

—Malfoy, espérame. ¿A dónde diablos vas?

Draco no le contesto, ni el mismo sabio a donde iba en realidad. Harry se puso a su lado y adecuo su ritmo al suyo.

—Debemos ir a la enfermería ¿Si?

—Tienes razón, iré a la enfermería, pero no necesito tu compañía Potter.

Harry se ofendió por la actitud de la serpiente. Solo estaba preocupado por él, pero Malfoy no hacía más que comportarse como un idiota.

—Vete al diablo, Malfoy.

Y sin más tomo rumbo opuesto al rubio y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor por el camino más largo que conocía, para despejarse la mente y que evitar que algún compañero pagara por su enojo. Cuando al fin llego a la sala común se encontró con la sorpresa de que el rumor de lo que le sucedió a Malfoy había llegado a la casa de los leones.

—"Vaya, los rumores son más veloces que las mismas personas" —pensó con ironía.

—Harry ¿escuchaste lo de Malfoy? —Empezó a contarle Seamus—, unas chicas de Ravenclaw me contaron que unos compañeros suyos vieron a Malfoy…

* * *

Draco llegó a la enfermería mucho más tranquilo después del largo tramo que recorrió. Esperaba que Madame Pomfrey le sanara la mejilla sin problemas. Lo que de verdad le hizo dirigirse hacia allí fue la alucinación. Iba a exigirle a la medibruja que buscara una cura para su problema, no quería seguir teniendo esas feas visiones. Ver como morían personas era bastante aterrador, pero lo que más le perturbaba eran las sombras que veía luego.

La enfermera lo examinó a cabalidad pero no descubrió nada anormal en él. Mandó a llamar al profesor Slughorn, ya que este sabía los componentes de la poción de Longbottom y quizás fuera algún ingrediente en especial el que causara las alucinaciones.

Slughorn le nombro, a insistencia suya, todos los ingredientes que supuestamente había usado Longbottom, y tuvo que concordar con el viejo que no había ninguno que causara tales efectos. Lo que dejaba sin solución el problema de Draco.

Draco se prometió que al día siguiente iría a la biblioteca a investigar más sobre el asunto. No iba a tolerar que ese dilema siguiera afectándole.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Autora:** Primero que nada, discúlpenme por la demora, pero realmente he estado muy ocupada. Segundo, un millón de gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su comentario, me hacen muuuuy feliz.

**Jafryn:** Hola, me alegro que te vaya gustando esta historia ^^. Respecto a lo de Hermione, quería aclararte de que la razón de que este media distanciada de Harry no es porque este enojada con él, sino que, como ahora es novia de Ron, quiere pasar más tiempo con él. Y Weasley ya no anda mucho con Harry.

**Capítulo 3**

Draco estaba en la aburrida clase de historia de la magia con su, aún más, aburrido profesor Binns. Tomaba apuntes con pereza y al poco rato dejo de hacerlo. Debido a que sus dedos estaban tan helados, se ponían rígidos y le incomodaba el escribir. Apenas terminó la clase el rubio ordenó sus cosas y se puso unos gruesos guantes de lana, que la verdad no contribuían en abrigarle. Los usaba en realidad para no tener que tocar a nadie.

No quería tener más alucinaciones, gracias. Draco no creía que hubiese pasado el efecto de la poción. Aunque esta parecía solo activarse cuando había contacto directo de sus manos y la piel de alguien.

Había pasado toda una semana desde el accidente en pociones. Slughorn y Madame Pomfrey le habían dicho que tendría que esperar a que el efecto de la poción pasara solo. Según su jefe de casa la razón por que la sustancia durara tanto tiempo en sus efectos era debido a un ingrediente en específico. Pero que no debería durar más de una semana. Pero Draco no lo creía así. Él también había estudiado los ingredientes y creía que el viejo se lo estaba inventando solo para tranquilizarlo. Pues le daba lo mismo, ya encontraría una solución por sí solo.

— ¡Draco, Theo espérenme! —les gritó Daphne.

Realmente Draco no entendía porque su amiga insistía en seguir siendo su amiga y juntarse con ellos. La familia Greengrass no apoyó el bando de Voldemort, de hecho lo repudiaban públicamente y, aunque tampoco participó en la guerra apoyando al bando ganador, quedaron libres de toda sospecha. En cambio Nott y Malfoy eran dos conocidas familias que habían apoyado a Voldemort, y el padre de Theo y el suyo habían sido mortifagos ahora encarcelados. Ellos eran considerados unos parias y pasar tanto tiempo con ellos a la vista de todos no era bueno para su reputación. Además ambas hermanas solían defenderlos cuando los atacaban verbalmente.

Draco no era ciego, se daba cuenta de que, la menor de las hermanas, tenía un enamoramiento adolecente por él. Por eso solía ir a donde él iba. Para desgracia de ella, al rubio lo que menos le interesaban eran las mujeres. Si, a Draco le gustaban los hombres. El Slytherin adoraba a la pequeña y tierna Astoria, era una gran amiga, pero a veces le molestaba las insinuaciones de ella, que de hecho sabía que él era gay. No sabía cómo decirle, sin herirla, que ella jamás tendría una oportunidad con él.

—Draco, ¿Quién te mando la carta que te ha llegado en el desayuno? —le preguntó Theo.

Su tono tenía cierta picardía. Seguramente había reconocido la lechuza de Blaise Zabini. Theo y Blaise habían sido mejores amigos desde primero donde se conocieran al quedar juntos en Slytherin.

Draco siempre iba con Goyle y Crabble a todas partes pero en realidad su mejor amiga era Pansy. Podían hablar horas y horas de cualquier cosa y despellejar a los demás alumnos con sus crueles burlas. Se conocían desde que tenían memoria y siempre habían sido muy unidos. Pero cuando en cuarto año Pansy y él se habían besado, a Draco le pareció de lo más insípido. Luego en quinto año se había hecho más cercano a Zabini y pronto empezaron los tonteos y coqueteos. Y Draco lo supo a la misma vez que su amigo. Era irremediablemente gay.

De hecho ambos habían perdido su virginidad juntos. Draco realmente quería a Blaise, aunque sospechaba que el italiano sentía mucho más que eso por él. Durante parte de su sexto año había tenido una relación realmente estrecha con él, pero su misión suicida de matar a Dumbledore y dejar entrar mortifagos en Hogwarts los había distanciado. Y Luego nada… Al siguiente año estalló la guerra y Blaise y su madre dejaron el país para no verse involucrados. Desde entonces que no lo veía, aunque se seguían comunicando a través de cartas, que no llegaban frecuentemente debido a la distancia que los separaba.

A Pansy no le molestaba su orientación sexual, y siguieron siendo tan amigos como siempre cuando ella se enteró. Pero había tenido que marcharse. Con ella también se carteaba de cuando en cuando.

—Ya sabes que fue Blaise, no finjas inocencia Theo.

Llegaron al gran comedor bromeando amistosamente. Draco sintió, para variar, como Harry Potter le miraba. En serio, era como estar de vuelta en sexto año, y ahora él realmente no estaba haciendo nada sospechoso.

Durante el almuerzo le llegó una carta de su madre, en ella decía que todo iba de maravilla, que durante esos días no le había llegado ninguna carta amenazante ni nada por el estilo. Draco deseaba creer que todo aquello era cierto. En la tarde le envió una carta contándole como iban las cosas ahí en Hogwarts.

Draco la extrañaba en demasía. De hecho eran tantas las personas que extrañaba. Extrañaba bromear con Pansy, explicarle cosas obvias a los idiotas de Crabble y Goyle, los besuqueos con Blaise, la risa tonta de Millicent Bulstrode. Pero al que más extrañaba era a su padre. Aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados con él. Sabía que la situación en que estaban, era casi por completo culpa de Lucius, que había arrastrado a toda su familia al servicio de Voldemort. Pero seguía siendo su padre y Draco siempre lo había adorado. Era una constante tortura imaginárselo en una húmeda y oscura celda de Azkaban.

Cuando acabara su último año en Hogwarts podría ir a verlo. La condena de su padre permitía un día de visita al mes. El problema era que Draco no estaba muy seguro de querer verlo. Sabía que Azkaban iba acabando poco a poco con sus presos, no había más que recordar a la loca de su tía Bellatrix. Y no quería ver a su padre como sabía que estaría, tocado y hundido, luchando por no cruzar la fina línea de la locura. El rubio sacudió la cabeza alejando a un rincón de su mente tales pensamientos. Aun le quedaban meses de clases por delante, aun no era tiempo de preocuparse por eso.

El resto del día pasó de una manera tan normal que Draco jamás previo el golpe que recibiría al día siguiente.

Esa noche Draco se fue a dormir aplastado bajo una gran cantidad de mantas. Su sueño fue extraño, aterrador. Sus pasos lo llevaban por un largo camino oculto por la niebla. De hecho todo parecía estar hecho de niebla. A su alrededor había una gran cantidad de personas, algunas solas, otras interactuando entre sí. Pero no parecían sólidas, era como estar delante de fantasmas, pero tampoco lo eran del todo. Además, aunque veía como movían sus bocas, no escuchaba sus palabras, no escuchaba sonido alguno.

Siguió caminando por largo rato, incluso intento comunicarse con algunas personas, pero ninguna parecía verlo, aunque él era el único ser que parecía tangible en ese lugar. La desesperación se estaba abriendo paso en su mente al darse cuenta de que no llegaba a ningún lugar, y aun más cuando empezó a ver a gente conocida en ese lugar. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a su madre allí.

En ese lapso pasó algo conocido. Draco empezó a percibir las sombras que ya había visto en sus anteriores sueños. Pero esta vez las sombras no se acercaron a él si no que empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo fantasmal de Narcissa y a disolverlo como si solo fuera humo. Draco no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera terminó de presenciar la horrorosa escena porque desapareció abruptamente de ese lugar.

La superficie suave de su cama lo recibió, junto con la mano de Theo en su hombro y su voz diciéndole que se le hacía tarde para ir al desayuno. Draco se sentía desorientado. No entendía de donde había salido ese sueño tan raro. Se bañó y vistió con rapidez, bajó a su sala común y junto con Daphne y Theo caminaron apurados al gran comedor para alcanzar a comer algo antes de empezar las clases.

Durante la primera hora tenían pociones y el rubio se pasó toda la clase sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Se reprendió a si mismo varias veces por dejarse afectar por un sueño, pero no podía evitar pensar en él. También pensaba en su madre y en si estaría leyendo su carta, en si estaría bien.

Draco no estaba realmente concentrado en la lección de ese día, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros se distrajo de sus pociones cuando Mcgonagall irrumpió en el aula.

—Señor Malfoy, puede acompañarme a mi despacho por favor.

Malfoy y también sus compañeros y los Gryffindor, se sorprendieron por el llamado. Draco no recordaba haber hecho nada malo que ameritara que la directora fuera a sacarlo de clases. Sus amigos lo miraban extrañados. Las comadrejas lo miraban con una mezcla de suspicacia y burla. Él simplemente obedeció a la bruja y la siguió fuera del lugar, bajo la mirada de todos, y la más intensa de Potter. En el silencioso camino, Draco pudo fijarse más en ella y no le gustó lo que vió.

Mcgonagall tenía una expresión apenada y evitaba mirarlo. Y el Slytherin se empezó a hacer una macabra idea del porque Mcgonagall quería hablar con él. Una vez en el despacho de la directora, Draco se sentó en una silla de forma despreocupada, su rostro no dejaba ver ninguna de sus emociones, como la creciente angustia que estaba experimentando.

—Señor Malfoy, para mí es muy triste tener que comunicarle esto pero…

Mcgonagall se cayó. Parecía no saber cómo decirle lo que sé que fuera a decirle, algo demasiado raro en su estricta profesora.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó Draco de forma brusca.

—Vera, en la madrugada, se cree que un grupo de magos entro a la casa de su madre, ya que se encontraron las defensas mágicas rotas. De hecho esto fue lo que alertó a los aurores. Ellos entraron a la casa y no vieron signos de violencia, pero encontraron a su madre y… lo lamento de verdad señor Malfoy. Su madre fue víctima de un Avada Kedavra.

Draco sintió como su mundo colapsaba. Su madre, su único soporte, la mujer que más amaba, había muerto. Ya no podría ver su sonrisa ni sentir sus caricias en el pelo nunca más. Había desaparecido, para siempre. A Draco le faltaba el aire, el frío le entumía todo el cuerpo y no le dejaba moverse, reaccionar. Había congelado sus facciones en una mueca despreocupada, inexpresiva.

No necesitó preguntar detalles. Él sabía cómo había sido todo, él lo había_ visto todo_. Y en ese mismo instante Draco percibió las sombras que lo acompañaban, dispersas por el despacho lleno de retratos. Sombras rodeándolo pero jamás tocándolo.

Draco supo en ese momento de que él no tenía alucinaciones, él tenía visiones de lo que le esperaba al final de cada persona.

_La Muerte._

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Autora:** Les pido mil disculpas por la demora, pero mis estudios se roban todo mi tiempo D: Espero que les guste este capitulo y les pido que me tengan paciencia porque no se cuanto me demore en publicar el siguiente capitulo. Les agradezco a Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Jessyriddle, Arlequina y Jafryn por dejarme sus comentarios :D y también a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic, me hacen muy feliz ^^.

**Capítulo 4**

Se levantó abruptamente y abandono el despacho de la directora sin hacer caso de sus llamados. Una vez bajó la escalera de caracol se lanzó a correr. Había una sola parte donde pudiera refugiarse, la sala de menesteres. Allí podría dejar desbordar todo el dolor que sentía. Cuando llegó no tenía nada específico en mente pero se sentía al borde de congelarse y su mente pedía a gritos calor. La sala le dio una amplia chimenea y una cama con dosel. Draco se sentó en la cama sintiendo como las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y caían libres por sus mejillas. Un sollozó desgarrador subió por su garganta. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible.

Draco lloró, lloró y lloró. Lloró como no lloraba desde que tenía 9 años, y su mascota, un pavo albino de lo más pasivo, había muerto. Se dejó caer en la cama, haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo y enterrado la cara en una blanda almohada, que al poco rato quedó empapada con las saladas gotitas.

Nadie aparte del jefe de Slytherin y la directora sabían de la muerte de Narcissa. Mcgonagall empezó a preocuparse al ver que el joven Slytherin no aparecía en lo que restaba del día. Le pregunto a sus compañeros de casa, la mayoría se extrañó y sus amigos se preocuparon, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Draco pasó la noche en la sala de menesteres. Al día siguiente los amigos del rubio entendieron por qué había desaparecido la tarde anterior. En el profeta de ese día salía la noticia de que la "esposa del conocido mortifago Lucius Malfoy, falleció el día anterior…"

Draco Malfoy sabía que no podía pasarse toda la vida escondido y lamentándose en esa sala. Tenía que salir de ahí y comportarse como el adulto que era. Debía organizar el funeral de su madre y asistir al mismo. Debía salir de ahí y seguir con su vida, aunque pareciera que esta no le traería nada bueno. El rubio apareció esa mañana en el despacho de Mcgonagall. Había pasado por su habitación cuando sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeros estarían en clases, y se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Incluso se echó un hechizo glamour para ocultar las evidentes ojeras y la rojez de sus ojos.

La directora parecía verdaderamente apenada por el deceso de su madre. Draco pensaba que solo era una vieja hipócrita, pero agradeció su ayuda a la hora de organizar el funeral, que se llevaría acabó el día siguiente. Esa tarde le llegó una carta totalmente inesperada. Era de su desconocida tía Andrómeda. En ella le contaba que poco después de finalizados los juicios ella y su madre se habían reconciliado poco a poco. Que a veces se juntaban a tomar el té y limar asperezas. Decía que Narcissa aún no le había contado porque había estado esperando a sus vacaciones para poder presentarlos en persona. Y que lamentaba profundamente la muerte de su hermana. Por ultimo le pedía que le avisara la fecha, hora y lugar del funeral.

Draco no sabía muy bien que pensar sobre su tía, de la cual solo había oído hablar en contadas ocasiones. Como no andaba con ánimo para pensar sobre ese asunto así que se limitó a mandarle un mensaje con la fecha y demás datos del funeral.

Y como nada parecía salirle bien, en el entierro de su amada madre se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Harry Potter estaba ahí, vestido con una sobria túnica negra y con expresión de comedida tristeza. El rubio sintió unas enormes ganas de echarlo pero por respeto a la mujer fallecida y porque realmente no tenía ganas de pelear lo dejo estar.

Andrómeda Tonks llegó en ese instante, con ayuda de un traslador. Narcissa seria enterrada en un pequeño cementerio mágico, cosa que a Draco le molestaba irremediablemente, porque le hubiese gustado que el cuerpo de su madre reposara en el pequeño panteón familiar que había en Malfoy Manor.

—Draco —lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla—. No sabes cuánto lamento lo sucedido. Yo también quería a mi hermana y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Draco sintió una leve sensación reconfortable el pecho. Quizás no estaba tan solo como temía. Su tía parecía ser sincera en su pesar y en su ofrecimiento de apoyo y aunque no confiara completamente en ella, se daría una oportunidad para conocerla mejor. Potter también se le acercó, un momento después que Andromeda.

* * *

—Malfoy…Yo…—Harry no estaba seguro de que decir en esos dolorosos momentos, pues sabía que nada de lo que dijera lograría darle consuelo al rubio—. Yo realmente lamento lo que le pasó a tu madre… Ella salvó mi vida y también se lo mucho que ella te amaba… Realmente era una gran mujer.

Harry se avergonzó de solo poder decir frases inconexas. Malfoy lo miraba con indiferencia y el joven Gryffindor agradeció que no fuera hostilidad. De todas maneras Harry creía en todo lo que había dicho, realmente respetaba a Narcissa y creía que pese a todos sus errores había sido una buena madre y esposa y lamentaba profundamente el final que tuvo, un final que no merecía.

Draco guardó silencio y Harry decidió alejarse de él e ir a saludar a la señora Tonks. Harry se había enterado ese mismo día de que Andromeda había decidido reanudar las relaciones con su hermana, así que ella también debía estar muy triste por todo lo sucedido. Además el moreno aprovechó de preguntarle por su ahijado, el pequeño Teddy.

El oficiante inicio el funeral. Harry presto atención al resto de los asistentes que no eran muchos. Se encontraba allí Theodore Nott y su madre, además de Mcgonagall. Observo como Nott se colocó a un lado de Malfoy y le sujetó una mano enguantada. El rubio le devolvió el apretón sin mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en el ataúd negro.

Harry sentía en ese momento lástima por Draco Malfoy. Puede que en algún momento de su infancia creyera que el chico se merecía todo lo que ahora le sucedía, pero solo habían sido pensamientos de un crío rabioso. Ahora veía que el rubio solo había sido otra víctima de Voldemort, que no tenía la culpa de la crianza que había recibido y que ahora estaba pagando por pecados que no eran suyos.

* * *

Seguramente, Theo ya tendría la mano adormecida con lo fuerte que se la apretaba. Sinceramente, agradecía de todo corazón a su amigo por estar allí, apoyándole. Cuando el ataúd empezó a descender el nudo que sentía en la garganta se apretó más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero el slytherin no permitió fluir a ninguna. Cuando por fin apareció la lápida con el bello nombre de su madre, Draco soltó un suspiro desolado y simplemente se quedó allí de pie. Sentía tanta tristeza y amargura que creía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar y romperse, su único consuelo eran las pocas personas que aún seguían a su lado, apoyándole.

No debía haber pasado mucho tiempo cuando su tía se acercó nuevamente a él. Theo lo soltó y se apartó un poco para darles privacidad. Andromeda lo sorprendió cuando le dio un corto pero fuerte abrazo.

—Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy duro, pero quiero que sepas que no dudes en recurrir a mí si tienes algún problema o necesitas hablar con alguien.

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

—Te comprendo, hasta ahora no nos conocíamos, pero estoy segura de que no eres mal muchacho y ahora somos la única familia que nos queda y debemos apoyarnos. De hecho me gustaría que conocieras a Teddy, el hijo de Nymphadora, tu prima.

Draco no pudo más que decir Gracias y aceptar con gusto el ofrecimiento. Realmente le gustaría conocer más a esa parte de la familia que no sabía que le quedaba, de cierta forma lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan solo.

Al final Draco volvió a Hogwarts por traslador junto con Potter, Nott y la directora. Llegaron a las afueras de los terrenos del colegio donde un carro tirado por thestral, los esperaba. El rubio sintió una extraña sensación al ver a esos terroríficos animales. Ya los había visto antes, porque hace ya bastante que había visto gente morir, pero de alguna forma ahora era diferente. A Draco nunca le habían gustado esas extrañas y tenebrosas criaturas y simplemente se subió al carruaje, ignorándolas.

El carro empezó a andar cuando todos hubieron subido, en silencio. Draco se sacó los guantes, cuidándose de no tocar a nadie. Antes de partir al funeral Mcgonagall le había preguntado si estaba lo suficientemente bien como para sostener una charla con ella, referente al accidente de la poción. Seguramente la ex jefa de Gryffindor había atado los cabos y llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Draco observo como el Gryffindor acariciaba la cabeza de una de esas criaturas. Según sabía, en quinto año Potter y sus amigos habían viajado en thestral hasta el ministerio de magia. Por algún raro impulso Draco puso su propia mano desnuda sobre el otro thestral y acaricio con cuidado su cabeza. Su tacto era extraño y frio, pero no le desagrado, y a la oscura criatura tampoco. Miro esos ojos blanquecinos que también parecían estar mirándole, con demasiada fijeza.

—No pensé que te gustaran los thestral, Malfoy —le distrajo Potter—. La mayoría de las personas le tienen miedo, piensan que traen mala suerte, aunque eso no es cierto.

—No es que me gusten, pero no les tengo miedo —le aclaro.

Era raro que le haya respondido tan pacíficamente, pero la directora estaba allí y Draco seguía sintiéndose sin ánimos. Ya dentro del enorme recinto el slytherin siguió a la directora a su despacho mientras los chicos iban a sus respectivas casas.

—Señor Malfoy —empezó una vez llegados a su destino—. Lamento tener que mencionar este tema en momentos de dolor pero puede ser importante.

—Vaya al grano por favor.

—Está bien. Recuerdo que después del accidente en pociones usted tuvo un extraño cuadro al tocar al profesor Slughorn y a su madre. Madame Pomfrey reportó que usted sufrió alucinaciones y que tuvo otra más al tocar a un compañero.

—Pero sospecha que no son solo alucinaciones ¿verdad?

—Señor Malfoy, ¿me puede decir que vio exactamente en esas ocasiones?

—Vi sus muertes profesora —Dijo en un tono oscuro—, vi como el profesor Slughorn moría envenado y como ese chico de Ravenclaw caía de su escoba y moría también. Vi la muerte de mi propia madre—finalizó con la voz quebrada.

Mcgonagall estaba pasmada. Así que era cierto, Draco había tenido visiones al tocar a aquellas personas. Pero era algo realmente extraño, ninguna poción podía producir tal efecto, pero tenía que haberlo producido la poción defectuosa que había preparado Neville. La adivinación era un don con el que se nacía, se supone que nadie podía adquirirlo, además las visiones no se producían de una manera tan específica, y parecía que Draco solo podía ver la manera en que la persona iba a morir.

—Draco —decidió llamarlo por su nombre de pila en esa ocasión—, lo que sucede aquí es algo muy complicado. Mandare nuevamente al profesor Slughorn a investigar la poción y le pediré a la profesora Trelawney que te de algunas clases particulares para guiarte.

Draco no sentía el menor entusiasmo por tener clases con la vieja loca de Trelawney. Para él siempre había sido una chiflada y un fraude y dudaba que pudiera guiarlo en nada, pero no tuvo ganas de contradecir a la directora y acepto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Profesora, tengo una pregunta, fuera del tema, que hacerle.

—Dime.

—Mi padre… ¿Alguien le ha dicho… De alguna manera se ha enterado de… lo que pasó? —odiaba que la voz se le quebrara cada vez que intentaba decir la verdad, sentía que si lo decía en voz alta, se haría realmente verdad que su madre estaba muerta, siendo que era_ así_.

—Es un asunto muy delicado y en verdad no se la respuesta. Pero si quiere puede escribirle una carta y dársela a los aurores, supongo que en un caso excepcional como este se la dejaran llegar a Azkaban.

El rubio tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento por su padre. Había una gran cantidad de resentimiento, porque de cierta forma la muerte de Narcissa había sido su culpa. Los había empujado a unirse a Voldemort nuevamente y luego cayó preso dejándolos solos y a merced de todos los enemigos que se había granjeado el apellido Malfoy.

Draco pidió permiso y se retiró del despacho, estaba cansado e infinitamente deprimido y lo único que quería era ir a su habitación para dormir y olvidar por un instante todo el dolor que implicaba la realidad.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas de Autora: **_Estuve muchos días sin tiempo para escribir y cuando por fin tengo tiempo me topé con un problema enorme. Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics y me dí cuenta de que me cuesta un montón llevar mis ideas al "papel". Porque sí, puedo tener muy clara una historia en mi cabeza, pero al momento de escribirla me hago un enredo :S No sabía que escribir fuera taaan difícil, por lo menos a mi se me hizo así . Y esa es la razón de mi tardanza, espero que aquellos que aun les interese leer este fic sepan disculparme.

**Capítulo 5**

Draco se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar hecho de intangible niebla. Podía ver un montón de gente a su alrededor pero ninguna parecía sólida. Incluso las casas, edificios y el mismo suelo que pisaba parecía estar hecho de espeso vapor. Camino en línea recta sin saber qué hacer ni dónde ir. Las personas a su alrededor no percibían su presencia y eso ponía aún más nervioso al rubio. Al doblar en una esquina se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a un callejón. Allí se encontraba un muchacho, al parecer unos años menor que él, forcejeando con un tipo alto y fornido, que vestía una ropa vieja y desvencijada. Parecían estar peleando por un objeto de esos que los muggles usaban para comunicarse. El sujeto mayor pareció aburrirse por que soltó esa cosa y el chico casi pierde el equilibrio. El hombre al parecer era un ladrón y sacó una larga navaja de su bolsillo pronunciando palabras que Draco no podía escuchar.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a huir pero el ladrón fue más rápido y le enterró la navaja por la espalda, haciendo que el chico se diera de bruces contra el suelo. El furioso hombre se agacho encima del chico y siguió dándole puñaladas frente a la atónita mirada de Draco. El rubio intentó detener el ataque pero sus manos solo consiguieron atravesar el vaporoso cuerpo del tipo. Al final el ladrón tomo el objeto muggle y todo lo que encontró en los bolsillos del desdichado y se fue corriendo. Draco observo con estupefacción como las ya conocidas sombras empezaban a rodear el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y a desvanecerlo.

Draco también salió corriendo del callejón. Por más que avanzara no parecía llegar a ningún lugar en específico. El entorno a su alrededor cambiaba constante y bruscamente pero seguía siendo del mismo material y seguía viendo a personas que no conocía mientras las sombras las acechaban. El rubio ya no podía más de desesperación cuando despertó abruptamente. Su respiración estaba agitada y un sudor frio le helaba el cuerpo. A su alrededor escuchaba los rutinarios ruidos de sus compañeros al levantarse. Él esperaría a que el cuarto se vaciara un poco para poder ir a bañarse. Temía que el terror aún se le notara en la cara y no quería que nadie lo viera en tal estado.

Para sorpresa de Draco, a los segundos de que el ruido en la habitación cesara, el dosel de su cama se abrió. Theo estaba del otro lado mirándolo con preocupación.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Draco?

El rubio pensó que no valía la pena mentir, se le debía notar en el semblante de que no estaba nada bien.

—La verdad es que no.

Theo se sentó al lado del rubio y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Draco sabía que algunos hombres heterosexuales podían ponerse incomodos siendo cariñosos con otros hombres especialmente si estos eran gays, pero Theo nunca tuvo esos reparos con Blaise ni con él. A su compañero Slytherin siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y no tenía dudas con ello. Además era un excelente amigo y él tenía la fortuna de haberse convertido en uno de los pocos.

—Quiero contarte algo.

Había tomado la decisión de contarle sus visiones a Theo, necesitaba sacarse esa carga de encima y él era una de las pocas personas de confianza que le quedaban. Nott le prestó total atención.

— ¿Te acuerdas de que el idiota de Weasley me tiró una poción encima hace algunos días?

—Claro. ¿Qué ocurre con ello?

—No recuerdo casi nada del momento justo pero desde que desperté en la enfermería que no he dejado de sentir frio pero… lo que te acabo de contar es como un síntoma secundario —Draco sentía que solo estaba dando vueltas y se decidió por ser directo—. Cada vez que toco a una persona veo su muerte.

— ¿Qué?

Quizás demasiado directo…

—No sé cómo ni por qué, pero cuando mis manos entran en contacto con la piel de alguien tengo visiones y… y sé que son reales porque yo… yo vi… mi madre…

El rubio se calló de golpe, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos simplemente al recordar la horrible muerte de su mamá. Cerró los ojos con fuerza odiándose por ser tan débil. Al momento pudo sentir nuevamente los brazos de su amigo rodeándolo, intentando ofrecerle consuelo.

A pesar de las palabras entrecortadas, Theodore Nott pudo entender a la perfección el significado de lo dicho por el último de los Malfoy, pero no podía creerlo. Draco deshizo el abrazo con suavidad, respiró hondo y ya más controlado miro a su amigo a los ojos.

—Draco, no es que no crea lo que me dices pero —Theo interrumpió sus palabras con un suspiro—, no hay ninguna poción que tenga tal efecto.

—Lo se Theo. Yo mismo estudie cada propiedad de los ingredientes que ocupó Longbottom y no encontré nada, pero la poción es lo único que puede explicar mi condición.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dándole vueltas al extraño asunto, olvidando por completo de que en unos minutos más tenían clases de Herbología.

* * *

Harry Potter iba camino a la enfermería. En DCAO, Neville lo había herido practicando un hechizo. Su compañero estaba bastante cambiado, ahora tenía más seguridad en sí mismo y era bastante bueno en Defensa, pero aún seguía siendo bastante torpe y le había dado con el hechizo de casualidad. No era nada grave, solo un aparatoso corte en la mano, nada profundo, pero su profesor de DCAO lo había mandado a la enfermería de inmediato.

Y como era Harry Potter y siempre le ocurrían cosas fuera de lo normal, tenía que acabar escuchando una conversación que no le incumbía. El Gryffindor estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero detuvo su mano sobre el pómulo, sin llegar a girarlo, cuando escucho la voz de Mcgonagall.

Seguramente estaría hablando con la sanadora justo al lado contrario y muy cerca de la puerta, ya que sus voces se escuchaban con absoluta claridad.

—…Y Sybill ha aceptado de inmediato darle orientación —decía la directora—, pero no sé si sea bueno Poppy, parecía demasiado emocionada cuando le conté la condición del señor Malfoy.

Harry ya estaba pensando simplemente en entrar e interrumpir la conversación, pero al escuchar sobre la persona de la que hablaban decidió quedarse escuchando a hurtadillas.

—Pero lo que el señor Malfoy puede hacer, entra totalmente en los terrenos de la _adivinación_, es la especialidad de Sybill, además…

En ese momento Mcgonagall abrió la puerta de la enfermería sin darle tiempo a Harry de hacerse el desentendido. Madame Pomfrey no terminó de hablar, al ver al señor Potter en el lugar, con cara de haber sido pillado en algo indebido.

—Señor Potter ¿Qué hace allí parado?

—Yo… —Balbucea—, hubo un accidente en Defensa, me lastimé la mano —contesta lo más rápido que puede.

Las mujeres lo miran suspicaces y Harry ya sabe que las mujeres suponen que el escuchó aunque sea parte de su conversación. McGonagall tiene el regaño adecuado en la punta de la lengua, pero al final no toma forma. Realmente no piensa que su estudiante haya estado espiando. La gente tiende a pensar lo mejor de Potter, desde que venció a Voldemort.

Madame Pomfrey se fija en la mano del Gryffindor y la sangre en ella y rápidamente lo hace pasar. La directora se despide deprisa y se va y mientras Harry está siendo sanado no puede evitar pensar con extrañeza en lo que escuchó. ¿Acaso Malfoy podía ver el futuro en bolas de cristal o algo igual de ridículo? Según tenía entendido los videntes nacían con el Don, pero este podía tardar diferentes periodos de tiempo en manifestarse.

Al salir de la enfermería ya es hora de almuerzo. Harry se dirige al gran comedor y se dedica a comer mecánicamente. En él no puede más la curiosidad y decide hacer lo que siempre hace cuando tiene una duda. Preguntarle a Hermione. Así que apenas nota que la chica termina de almorzar le pide que lo acompañe a un lugar menos ruidoso. Hermione no hace más que mirarlo con curiosidad y se despide de Ron diciéndole que lo verá luego de la clase de Aritmancia.

Hermione se dedica a conversar sobre las clases en el camino y Harry siente cierta confortación por ello. Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que aquella, antes cotidiana, situación se repitiera. Harry extrañaba pasar tiempo con su amiga tanto como extrañaba también a Ron, aunque entendía que ahora que ellos eran pareja el asunto era un poco diferente. No le consolaba el hecho de que cuando terminaran el colegio cada uno fuera a tomar caminos distintos, temía que aquello acabara distanciándolos por completo.

—Hermione —interrumpió a la chica al ver que habían llegado a un pasillo poco concurrido.

La chica lo mira y deja desbordar toda la curiosidad acumulada durante el paseo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

El Gryffindor le contó a Hermione todo lo que había escuchado en la enfermería. La chica no se podía creer que Malfoy hubiese manifestado el Don de la adivinación, una rama de la magia a la que no le tenía demasiado respeto.

—Según tengo entendido la edad en la que manifiestan el Don de la adivinación varía en cada mago, pero Harry, ¿estás seguro de lo que escuchaste?

—Claro que si, además McGonagall dijo que Malfoy recibiría clases de Trelawney o algo así.

— ¡Por Merlín!, no puedo creer que Malfoy sea vidente.

Harry tampoco se lo terminaba de creer. Además había una gran incógnita ahí, ¿cómo habían descubierto que Malfoy era vidente? Seguramente tendría que haber pronunciado una profecía, o un presagio que se había cumplido.

* * *

Draco sentía bullir una ira caliente y espesa en su interior y el olor asfixiante que se respiraba en la sala no contribuía a calmarlo. La mujer delante suyo ya sabía que había visto la muerte de tres personas antes de que él le contara, seguramente le había contado la directora. El entusiasmo enfermizo que la _loca_ había mostrado ante él le tenía a punto de explotar. La profesora le dicho nada más entrar de que siempre había visto un gran potencial en él y bla bla blá. Draco se había limitado a escuchar su palabrería en silencio, sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero cuando había empezado a decir lo _maravilloso_ que era poder predecir la muerte de una persona, el slytherin ya no pudo mantenerse tranquilo.

Tenía demasiado presente la horrible e injusta muerte de su madre. El haberlo visto todo con anticipación y no haber hecho nada para evitarlo. Draco había pensado mucho sobre eso, si es que en realidad se podía hacer algo para evitar el destino de una persona, y decidió que ya que estaba allí podía preguntarle a Trelawney.

— ¿Se puede cambiar lo visto en una visión, profesora?—preguntó, consiguiendo un tono perfectamente calmado.

—Se puede intentar si, aunque las profecías siempre encuentran un modo de cumplirse al final.

Draco estaba por decir que el no pronunciaba profecías, que solo tenía visiones que parecían ser un adelanto del futuro, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la mujer.

—Tú viste exactamente como murió tu madre —dijo Sybill Trelawney sin ningún tacto—. Tu visión coincide completamente con la descripción de los aurores ¿no?

La profesora cometió un grave error al nombrar tan descaradamente la muerte de su madre. La respiración del rubio se hizo más trabajosa.

—No se puede saber con exactitud, después de todo los aurores no llegaron en el momento del asesinato —dijo entre dientes.

Trelawney siguió parloteando sobre ello, incluso llegando a pedirle detalles sobre la visión, sin percatarse aun de que el rostro de Draco se iba poniendo rojo o de sus puños fuertemente apretados.

— ¿Sabe usted una manera de evitarlas? —le interrumpió bruscamente.

Ahora estaba seguro de que era lo único que le interesaba saber.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Trelawney puso una expresión de horror, acentuada por sus enormes ojos— Por qué un vidente querría bloquear su don, en especial uno tan maravilloso como el que tú posees.

Draco la miró con especial desagrado y no pudo evitar soltar lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

— ¿Cree que es maravilloso ver como muere cada individuo que toca?

—Yo tengo el don de la adivinación desde que nací, mucho más general que el tuyo, pero supone un esfuerzo y concentración para mi tener visiones. Deberías estar feliz de haber adquirido tal habilidad y sin mayor esfuerzo.

¿Feliz?¿Debería estar feliz? Esa mujer estaba loca. Acaso creía que Draco se había sentido feliz al ver a su madre siendo asesinada. Incluso ver morir a cualquier otra persona era grotesco, algo así jamás podría aportarle felicidad.

La ira que hacia arder el interior de Draco finalmente explotó. Se levantó bruscamente de su silla, tirándola en el proceso. Su mirada gris tenía un matiz profundo de cólera, que hacia brillar sus ojos peligrosamente. La rabia le llevó a aventar violentamente todo lo que había sobre el escritorio de la profesora, buscando una manera de desahogo.

— ¡Usted no sabe nada! Quizá debería tocarla y describirle su propia y seguramente absurda muerte, a ver si le gustará tanto como el supuestamente ver la del resto. ¡Aunque seguramente usted no hace más que inventarse estupideces!

Salió con paso aireado, caminando rápidamente con un rumbo fijo. Sus ojos empezaban a picar y pequeñas gotitas salinas se iban acumulando en ellos, a medida que su rabia se iba enfriando.

Aquella mañana se había dedicado a escribirle una carta a su padre. Se demoró más de una hora en plasmar unas pocas palabras y de todas maneras no había encontrado una forma adecuada de decirle. De todas maneras sospechaba que ya lo sabría, los guardias de Azkaban debían saberlo y Draco no creía que se hubieran guardado las burlas para Lucius.

Un día de mierda sin duda, rematado con un fastidioso nudo en la garganta por aguantarse las lágrimas y una horrible pena que parecía haberse instalado en su pecho para no irse nunca.

Llegó a su sala común intentado parecer lo más tranquilo posible y esquivó a sus amigos para entrar a su habitación, seguramente después tendría que contarle a Theo y Daphne lo que había pasado con Trelawney. Decidió que para solazarse iría a la biblioteca un rato antes de la cena en el Gran Comedor. Le vendría bien el silencio y la distracción del estudio.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
